


Ultimate World

by Kms22



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki, Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: When villains/antagonists from the Fairy Tail and Black Clover universes join forces with the One Piece villians/antagonists, three universe heroes/heroines must unite as one to defeat them all! However...to do so, they all must save a person who just might be able to save them all...And in the end... A whole new world will come to surface... And a new journey will begin...A prophecy to be fulfilled: "Three universes must unite... A single savior will come alive... And when all is said and done... The  worlds will be combined as One... The Ultimate Realm that three worlds will become!" Will the villians succeed and rise to power, or will our heroes reign and climb the victory tower? Find out in this Ultimate Crossover Adventure!!!





	Ultimate World

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!! I don't think there are a lot of stories about multiple universes, so I've come up with my own!! This is a One Piece, Fairy Tail and Black Clover Crossover!

Prologue: The Prophecy

"When three universes are threatened and terrorized... 

And evildoers come to bite and fight...

three universes must unite... 

Living and dead alike... 

A single savior will come alive... 

And when all is said and done... 

The worlds will be combined as One... 

The Ultimate Realm that three worlds will become!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any pointers for me, or just would like to comment on this story, let me know in the comment section below!! I'll be grateful for any tips and help!!! Just FYI, I don't read the manga, I like the anime better, so don't be surprised if I forget something! Also, please feel free to give me advice!!


End file.
